


In Your Shadow

by TuTauriel



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuTauriel/pseuds/TuTauriel
Summary: Sharena must finally learn how to be a serious leader, and what it truly means to lose those precious to you.





	In Your Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for book 2 spoilers!

"Follow my lead!" 

Alfonse shouted, dashing forth through the burning woods and scattering cinders through the air. Kiran, Anna, and Sharena trailed close behind him. They advanced with their weapons drawn towards Múspell. This is where they would end this war. Sharena could feel it in her gut.

The group halted behind the rubble of a nearby building. They breathed raggedly as they anticipated Alfonse to speak up about their next move. The prince huffed and clutched Fólkvangr. His fingers ached already. "My friends..." He began. "My sister. My wife. We must gather all of our strengths together to finally defeat Sutr and quell the fires in Múspell. We have played this game for far too long!"

His small army cheered. Kiran rose up next to her husband and grinned. "I'm sure you've been briefed on our battle strategy for this day. Once Fjorm returns from surveying the castle, she and Alfonse will charge in and weaken Sutr's defenses. After that Anna and Sharena will deliver their final blow with us. Understood?"

Anna and Sharena bumped their weapons together in understanding. They turned their heads as Fjorm dashed around the corner. She beamed at them and nodded. "I took care of the palace guards. From here to the throne room is clear for us."

Alfonse raised his sword and cried out. "Then, onward!"

Fjorm took off running after Alfonse into the crumbling castle. Sharena watched on, her heart leaping into her throat. She was practically shuddering. Something was itching the back of her mind. She whipped her gaze toward Kiran and Anna. 

"Guys, I... I think I should have a look around!"

Anna shook her head and patted the princess on the shoulder. "Let's not be rash, Sharena. Fjorm said everything was clear, remember? Her and Alfonse know what they're doing."

Sharena went cold. Freezing, in fact. As much fire as there was around them rippling across the treetops, the young princess felt as if it were snowing. Her legs jittered. "Well! If Fjorm said it was clear, then I'm safe to look around!"

Without letting any more time slip, Sharena was off bolting toward the castle. The chill was pulling her, leading her. She didn't know what it was she was looking for but she knew she had to find it. Her commander and summoner just barely kept up with her pace. They yelled after her, frightened for not only her safety, but for the sake of their plan. Sharena simply ignored them until she reached the castle courtyard. She was bitterly cold now, almost frozen in place. She exhaled in agony and watched as her breath drifted up to a nearby tree. The golden princess gave Chase once more and didn't stop until she had climbed halfway up the treetrunk into the branches. She heard baited breathing. Familiar breathing. She ripped a branch out of her way and found her fingers coated in blood. Her horrified green eyes caught with dull icy ones. 

"F-Fjorm?!"

The ice princess gasped and plummeted from the tree, landing in a very stunned Kiran's waiting arms. "What in the Gods- Fjorm! What happened?!"

Fjorm clutched onto Kiran's robes. She had gashes all over her torso and legs. None looked life threatening, but she was in no position to move. "It... Kiran, I'm so sorry. They got me. They got me and threw me out here to die." She sniffled and smashed her fist on the dried earth. "Kiran... Where's Alfonse?"

The group's faces drained of color. Anna spoke first. "Wait... If Fjorm is here... Oh Gods! Sharena, stay here with her!" The commander smashed through the palace's rear doors with Kiran beside her. Sharena could only watch in helplessness as her allies continued on without her.

"Sharena... I'm so sorry that I failed. I'm so very sorry..."

Sharena shook her head and held Fjorm close. "It's okay. It'll be okay. Commander Anna just needs to call a retreat, then we can get you to a safe place."

Neither princess was sure about anything. All they could do was wait.

~~~

Inside the castle, Anna and Kiran's heavy footsteps rang loud and clear through the halls towards the throne room. Kiran held back her panic and drew Breidablik, fully prepared to fight to the death if she had to. They rounded a corner and entered the throne room. Anna tried to stop Kiran before she could enter but it was too late. 

Sutr stood in front of his massive golden throne, hoisting Alfonse above him by his neck. Loki watched on in delight. Once they caught sight of Kiran and Anna, they both shared the same devilish grin.

"Ahh, Loki. Why don't you show these pesky worms what happens when they try to attack unannounced?" Sutr tightened his grip on Alfonse. The prince gurgled in agony.

"With pleasure, your highness!" The trickster dashed across the room to Kiran. Before she could do anything to defend herself, Loki raised her staff and smashed it to the tile floor. In an instant, Kiran fell slumped over, completely unconscious. Anna wasted no time. She took the blunt end of Nóatún and smashed Loki in the gut. She had to get to Alfonse. She couldn't let any of her friends die. For the few minutes that Loki was stunned, Anna had nearly made it to Sutr. The mad king to Anna's disbelief dropped Alfonse right in front of her. She glanced up and back to the Askran at her feet. 

"You tried so hard, little Askrans..." Sutr taunted. "But I'm afraid it wasn't good enough."

Anna's eyes widened as Sutr raised his axe and swiftly brought it down onto Alfonse.

Once Loki heard the sickening sound from behind her, she screeched. "Sutr-! You didn't say anything about killing them!!"

"This is how they learn!" Sutr laughed maniacally and threw his hands in the air. "No one shall stand in my way! I'll kill every last Askran if it means I can control this land!"

Anna had tears streaming down her cheeks. She hoisted herself out of her trance and fell back, taking Kiran over her shoulder with wobbling legs. She glared over to Loki who herself had shrunken in front of her king. She drew close to Anna and despite a snarl from the commander, whispered frantically to her. "I didn't want this... Take the others and run. Please. Don't go back to Askr. Just keep running."

Anna was bewildered. She wanted to rip this woman to shreds for assisting in murdering her prince. But she had no choice. She dragged Kiran onto her back and dashed from the room, leaving Loki to stew in her emotions and lack of power.

~~~

The sun had begun to rise over the hills. Sharena had long since hailed for backup and had Clarine heal Fjorm's wounds. The ice princess held the Askran's hand. All three women jolted up as soon as they heard Anna screaming for them.

"Commander! Kiran! What happened in there?!" Sharena went to help Anna but she refused, lifting Kiran onto Clarine's horse. The young noble held tight to her summoner in worry. 

"We need to get out of here, now! Call the other heroes! Sutr is coming for the Askran kingdom!"

Fjorm ground her teeth. She whistled for Feh, who was waiting in a tree nearby. The owl darted to the ice princess and cooed nervously. "Dear Feh... Be swift. Save the rest of the royal family and the Heroes! Help them retreat!"

Feh nodded and let out a hoot before she beat her wings and disappeared into the clouds. Sharena couldn't keep up with all of this. Everything was happening at once. "Brother... Alfonse... Commander! Please! Where is Alfonse?"

Anna cringed. She grabbed Sharena's arm and pulled her along with her as she ran. Clarine made sure they were able to keep pace with her. Their commander was stuck in silence for a but until they were a good distance away from Múspell. They stopped for a brief moment, watching in shock as the castle toppled over on the horizon. A cloud of smoke and ash plumed into the air in its wake.

"Commander... Anna..." Sharena's eyes were bubbling over. She wanted and bent down to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry... Sharena. Alfonse... Sutr murdered him." Anna turned to face her broken army. She sighed heavily. "And he isn't going to stop there. We need to keep going."

In one split second, Sharena felt her entire world fall out from beneath her feet. Her body wanted to crumble in on itself but Fjorm had a firm grasp on her shoulders. Alfonse...

"Princess Sharena... This way."

Without moving on her own, Sharena was led along toward the unknown, the realization that she hadn't been there for her brother and that she would never see him again hugging close to her.

Alfonse...


End file.
